CHERUB: The Next Mission
by P.S. Sword
Summary: New Guard was half a year ago. Now the torch passes to new agents. The unofficial 18th book in the series and part 1 of a new saga. Starting off with a K rating because the new gang is young, might end up as a T later on.


Hi there everyone,

Almost ten years after starting the series I was finally able to bring myself to read New Guard yesterday. And all I was left with one question: What happens next? I wanted more. More campus, more missions. Just more CHERUB in general. So I decided to make it myself.

Welcome to the Unofficial 18th book in the CHERUB series.

Disclaimer: I have no connection to Robert Muchamore or the CHERUB series

 **Fight**

The morning was cold. Robin rolled the cocoon of his duvet tighter around his frame and nuzzled his face into the thick pillow, groaning as the room was suddenly lit up.

'Get up squirt!' his brother yelled, flicking the light on and off.

'Lucas get out! And I'll tell mum you're playing with the light!' Robin yelled back as he untangled himself out of the bed and started toward the older boy, his anger overcoming the discomfort of leaving the warm blankets.

'Nobody likes a narc.' The twelve-year-old told his sibling while waggling his finger teasingly.

'And nobody likes annoying idiots like you!' Robin screamed, giving his brother a shove.

Lucas just laughed as he left the room, content with annoying the smaller boy but not wanting an all out row. As he left Robin slammed the door fuming and stormed into his wardrobe, pulling out the pants and blazer of West Beach Junior Academy then turning through the mess of his floor looking for a shirt and tie.

Robin was still trying to tie it around his neck as he stepped into the dining room.

'Robin Chandler Hansell, was that a door slamming I heard earlier?' His mum said firmly as she set a bowl of porridge on the table. Robin knew that wasn't a question and mumbled an apology while sitting down and picking up the spoon. He shovelled it greedily into his mouth, trying to ignore the taste as the mush heated his insides.

'And slow down, I did not raise a piglet.'

Once the bowl was empty, Robin took it over to the sink next to where his mum was scrubbing the bench. There was never a mess in Lea Hansell's kitchen, the boys couldn't so much as cough in that room before some sponge and brightly coloured spray came out. She stopped and bent down over him, fussing as only a mother could.

'Look at you, you little ragamuffin, so scruffy. And haven't you been taught how to wear a tie?' She said as she tucked his shirt in and adjusted the tie so it sat neatly at his collar.

'Your father will be home this afternoon so don't worry about the bus, I'll pick your brother up from school then get you and we can all spend the evening together. Maybe see that new film you were talking about. Now get a move on, I'm don't want another call from your teacher asking why you were late.'

'Muuuuuum, The Legend of Zelda isn't a movie.' Robin laughed as he headed out. 'Love you.' He said as the door swung shut and as soon as his mother couldn't see him, Robin loosened the fabric around his neck until the knot sat in line with his nipples.

Mrs Lee's classes always dragged on, especially when it was nearly lunchtime and Robin had spent the last hour and a half trying to ignore the dull world of spelling and grammar he was trapped in and a there was a sigh of relief when he heard the bell ring to let everyone out to break, and end his torture. The fields outside were covered in icy mud and it was even beginning to snow so none of the students were allowed outside, instead that left them all forced into the large hall where indoor P.E. and assembly's were held. Robin edged his way around to a corner near the back of the loud room. He didn't look for anyone to sit next to, there was no point. After his first year of school, Robin was advanced a year. That meant everybody his age thought he was up himself and too clever for them, and the kids in his class didn't want to hang out with the younger boy. That left Robin alone most days, where he'd eat quietly then read or play Gameboy during break time, then go home and tell his mum about all the fun he had with his friends and how much trouble they'd gotten up to. She'd always laugh then ruffle his hair saying 'That's my little boy, so popular.'

He didn't have the heart to tell her the truth.

As his game of Sonic Racing loaded on the Gameboy Robin heard a squeal.

'EEEEEEEEeeeek! That's not Funny!'

Robin turned to see Lindsay Bolton holding back tears and glaring up at four Ten-year-olds in his class.

'Aww its just a cockroach, it can't hurt you.' The lead boy jeered.

Robin had known Lindsay since nursery, they had been friends until primary school when boys and girls stop playing together. She was a sweet girl but terribly afraid of insects, and everyone knew that since a spider crawled along her desk and she wet her pants in year 1. Lindsay had started to cry and the older boys encircled her, holding out more creepy crawlies and laughing. Robin got to his feet, he hated seeing people picking on others more than anything else. Even more than when Lucas hides dirty underwear in his shoes or schoolbag. Robin picked up his metal lunchbox and put the copy of Hatchet that they were reading in class inside to make it heavier. Then he ran up behind the ringleader and swung with all his might. There was a sickening crack as the corner of the box slammed into the back of the boys head and he crumpled to the ground howling. The other boys turned around to see the attack but Robin had already turned around and was running out into the hallway. Behind him Robin could hear the other three ten year olds chasing after as well as some yells of 'Don't run inside!' and 'Slow down!'

But Robin wouldn't slow down, he kept going as fast as he could. But the older boys were faster and he'd never outrun them. They were already getting closer, the nearest one was only a few metres away. Robin turned a corner, then pulled open a classroom door before the boy behind him had a chance to realise what happened. The ten year old sprinted straight into the door, his forehead was bleeding where it went through the glass and there were some knocked out teeth on the floor. The boy was unconscious.

Robin was stunned, he had never caused trouble like this before, not even a detention! And now there were two serious head injuries, and it was all his fault. While being so shocked Robin had forgotten about his other two pursuers. They had caught up and bundled him face first against the wall. Then one locked his arms and pulled him back so the other could give him a hard hit to the gut. The wind was knocked out of him and Robin tried to double over but was trapped in the arms of the larger boy. The next punch made Robin throw up and half digested luncheon and ketchup sandwich splattered onto his shoes.

Before another punch could be thrown a teacher had caught up to them. He was red faced and furious, Pulling the boys apart then marching them up to the office.

Mr. Whittencombe was a jovial man, rosey cheeked with thinning hair and always happy to see his students. But not now. Now he was fuming after a harsh lecture about bullying and how the older boys could expect a call to their parents, and to be held in during lunchtime for the rest of the term. They were dismissed then Robin was invited over to the seat in front of the headmasters desk.

'Now Robin.' Mr Whittencombe started with a slightly calmer tone. 'You seem to have made quite a mess to-'

'Sir they were picking on a girl younger than them and had to be stopped! It's their fault this all happened, those boys started it!' Robin blurted out before he realised what he was saying. 'I was just trying to help.'

'I am well aware of what happened Robin, however assault isn't the solution to our problems. Now I have one boy sitting in St John's with a very sore head and another one on their way to the hospital. He will probably need stitches. As I was saying, you have made quite the mess today and frankly I'm not sure what to do about it. You're usually good boy at school. You will be suspended for the rest of the week. I have given your mother a call, but she wont be able to pick you up until school is over anyway, picking up your father from Heathrow as we speak. So you can sit in the desk outside my office and do homework until then.'

So that's that. If you want more then let me know. I love feedback and also suggestions to help improve the story and as a writer.


End file.
